


Demon Bites, Human Skin

by seasalticecream32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Human Inuyasha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is going through a full moon without Kagome by his side, but that doesn't mean he's as alone as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Bites, Human Skin

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or talk to me at bisexual-inuyasha on tumblr! Thank you!

**Prompt: Inu/Koga, “Come over here and make me.”**

Kagome was gone, and Inuyasha was restless.

The sun would be down soon.

And he was alone.

He shifted in his fire rat outfit, uncomfortably warm on this summer night. He could already feel all his senses dulling. He couldn’t smell anything, like bad cold, but everywhere. Maybe the most annoying thing of all was the soreness in his hands, and his feet, and his mouth. His fangs and claws were all trying to slither back into his skin and bones and he couldn’t stop it.

Kagome had mentioned something about medicine, but the things she’d thrown at him looked like little beads, or maybe very round bones. Either way, he didn’t trust them.

The whole of it was that he was very grumpy, and very paranoid. After all, he may be alone, but he still had things to protect, things to do. He couldn’t just hide away because he was human.

“Well, well. If it isn’t my favorite little puppy, without his woman.”

Inuyasha twitched, his fading hearing picking up on the rustle of feet behind him. It was Koga, come to mock him on his night of weakness.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He could practically feel the gold seeping out of them. The silver in his hair was fading too. It was like all his treasure was melting away to reveal nothing but dirt beneath.

“Go away, Koga, I don’t have time to deal with you right now.” Inuyasha grumbled, trying to hide his darkening features. A chill swept through him as he felt his ears slide down the sides of his head. It was always a gross feeling, like someone running a nail down his back.

“You act like I don’t know what time of the month it is, little pup.” Koga jumped down from the branch he was on.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, tugging at his now black hair. The sun was gone, just slipped behind the horizon. And here Koga was, showing off. “Leave me alone.”

“Come here and make me.” Koga grinned, and Inuyasha hated the flip-flop feeling in his stomach.

“Shut up.” But he smiled despite himself, which only turned into a scowl when Koga turned smug. “Wipe that look off your face before I punch it off.”

“Hey, I’m not opposed to some tough love, pup.”

Inuyasha groaned. “You never stop, do you?”

He halfheartedly batted Koga away, but with the wolf-demon this close, Inuyasha could almost smell the salt-sweat stink of his skin over the furs he wore. “You smell terrible.”

“That’s a compliment, coming from that nose.” Koga’s lips brushed against Inuyasha’s neck, against the blood rushing below the now too sensitive skin.

He wasn’t sure if he liked or hated this part of the transformation. Everything- even his pulse- was too close to the surface in this body. All the feelings—loneliness, inadequacy, the small tinge of fear that this new moon he’d die—all the blood and desire usually crushed down by the driven determination to be a whole something, it was all too close to ignore.

And Koga knew it too.

He’d shown up every time Kagome wasn’t around for his transformations, each time with a more assertive plan to show Inuyasha just how much he really was into dark haired, dark eyed humans.

Apparently, the fact that it was Inuyasha he found so attractive only made it _more_ appealing.

“Come on, pup, curl up in my bed tonight. You’ll be safe and warm for once, and none of the pack will bother you.” Koga pressed his tongue against Inuyasha’s pulse, body crowding close behind him.

He knew what Koga was tasting- the warm thrum of life under Inuyasha’s skin, the thread of desire that bubbled below. He’d been the demon on the other side of this kind of interaction.

It was dizzying, on both sides.

To want, and to be wanted.

“Don’t think I’m going to go getting domestic on you, Koga. I thought Kagome was your woman?” He’d gone still beneath Koga’s mouth, but that didn’t mean he had to shut up.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous, Inuyasha?” Koga laughed, his chest vibrating against Inuyasha’s back. “Kagome is my lady, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be my man.”

The thought of _that_ , of the both of them and Koga, and all of them _wanted_ together, sent a spike of desire through Inuyasha that had Koga gasping behind him.

“I want more of whatever that was,” Koga muttered, hands sliding down Inuyasha’s thighs. “Give me that.”

This time Inuyasha turned, biting Koga’s pouted lip with his blunt human teeth. “Make me, asshat.”


End file.
